More Moments
by closetdensishipper
Summary: A collection of random writings; prompt responses, short one-shots and drabbles mostly about Densi. Chapter 4: Touch - Addressing the shoulder rub that wasn't (at least on our tv screens) during Kolchek, A. (6x23)
1. Pinky Promise

A short drabble slightly inspired by the bullpen scene in "Forest for the Trees." Because Deeks' mouth is always going to get him into trouble. Future Densi. (Originally posted as a stand-alone, but I've now moved it to this collection.) As always, I do not own the show or the characters.

* * *

"I've got to stop doing this," he whines dramatically.

"What's that?" she asks casually. Kensi's watching him poke and prod through muck and grime, looking for evidence in a disgusting pile of garbage and who knows what else.

"Handing my pride over to you on a silver platter."

She snorts, "Not likely, especially if your recent past is any indication."

He frowns, but doesn't look up at her, "Thanks. Your faith in me is overwhelming."

He'd pulled a typical Marty Deeks move earlier that day, putting his foot in his mouth yet again. He knew it the moment the words flew out of his mouth.

He might have shared with the team how his pregnant (and very hormonal) wife had practically destroyed their kitchen this morning looking for the donuts she had forgotten she'd eaten the night before.

And now he's paying for it.

Shifting from one foot to the other, she replies, "I've known you a long time now, Deeks."

"Don't remind me."

She smirks in amusement, "See. There you go again."

"Arg! You drive me crazy, you know that right?" He might sound exasperated, but he has a brilliant smile plastered on his face as he cranes his neck to look up at her.

"Hmm. But you can't live without me."

She'd said it teasingly, but she knows immediately that it hit a nerve as Deeks quickly turns serious. She watches as his brilliant smile fades and a haunted look appears in his eyes.

"Deeks…"

"No Kens, you're right, I can't." He takes a steadying breath, "and I don't want to either."

"I didn't mean…"

"I know. But it's the truth. Especially now," he says as he glances at her growing belly still mostly hidden underneath her shirt.

They're both quiet for awhile. Deeks continues to dig through the muck, attempting to send the dark thoughts back to the abyss where he needs them to stay.

Kensi knows full well where's he gone to in his head; she can't help but allow her thoughts to travel down that road a bit as well.

Eventually she breaks the silence, "I can't live without you either."

Looking up at her, he recognizes traces of the same haunted thoughts in her eyes, the mutual understanding that comes from a shared experience.

But he also sees strength and determination; a stubbornness to fight for them and the life they're building, a resolve to not allow their pasts to define them. And he's not sure exactly how, but he manages to fall more in love with her in that moment.

"I'd really like to kiss you and that belly right now, but you know,"… he looks down at the mess he's crouched as close to without actually stepping in.

Kensi's relieved to see a small, sweet smile return to his face. What started out as payback for his runaway mouth this morning now seems like a ridiculous and childish stunt.

"Here, let me help you," she offers as she moves to step closer to him.

He shakes his head adamantly, sending his blond waves flying, "No. No way. You aren't getting any closer to this toxic crap. Who knows what's actually in this stuff."

"Fine," she huffs, but relents.

Looking to return to their lighter banter from earlier, she starts, "Hey Deeks, next time you say something ridiculous..." she smirks when he raises his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, there will be a next time and you know it." He smiles and just shrugs in concession.

"Anyway, next time, my idea for payback won't be of the professional variety."

His smile turns into an all-out grin, lighting up his eyes. Taking off his grime covered gloves, he holds out a pinky to her, "Pinky promise?"

She huffs a laugh and rolls her eyes; he's just so ridiculously adorable.

And then suddenly a very clear vision of him sharing a moment just like this with their future child appears before her eyes and she can't stop the quickly forming tears. Damn hormones.

She can blame the pregnancy hormones all she wants, but she knows it's really the man crouched in front of her that makes her heart swell, even with his remarkable ability to get himself into trouble.

Swiping at her eyes and offering a smile in return, she links pinkies with him.

"Pinky promise."


	2. Please Don't Do This

Prompt #33 - "Please don't do this." As always, I do not own the show or the characters.

_Set in the first half of Season 6, between Traitor and Humbug_

* * *

_Ugh._ She's hot and sweaty and more than a little grumpy. The sugar from her _single _morning muffin is starting to wear off. She could have gone for at least one more, but for some god-forsaken reason her partner had only bought her the one, promising her a more satisfying, healthier breakfast in exchange for tagging along with her today. But she doesn't want healthier and she hadn't intended on company, either.

She had wanted to make this little excursion on her own, but it really shouldn't surprise her that they're here, together. She and Deeks are basically joined at the hip at the moment, in the midst of some kind of murky quasi-relationship where they spend almost every single second together, but don't talk about what "this" is and where "it's" going.

In true Kensi and Deeks style, they fall asleep on top of each other on one of their couches, him using her ass as a pillow, but their lips haven't touched again since she returned from Afghanistan. And he essentially asked her to move in with him over a month ago, but only as some kind of platonic roommate, no wait, make that shipmate. As if that would last longer than a week before they were tearing each other's heads off, or better yet each other's clothes.

On second thought, maybe that's just what needs to happen because it's becoming more and more difficult for her to continue to pretend to be happy with their current arrangement. She wants more and she's almost certain he does, too. But instead of taking a bold step forward, they keep playing a game, circling each other and this illusive relationship. She knows deep down that she's going to have to be the brave one, to work up the courage to tell him what she wants. But she has no idea if either of them is truly ready, so they'll just stay on the dizzying merry-go-round for awhile longer.

Sighing in frustration, she turns her attention from her confusing "thing" with her partner (she's really beginning to hate that word), and refocuses her search on what she came for in the first place. Carefully scanning her surroundings, she walks up and down yet another of the seemingly endless rows and rounds another corner, all the while feeling as though she's melting under the stifling heat and humidity in the building.

She's on the verge of giving up and getting the hell out of this sweat box when she finally spots it, the perfect blossom she's been seeking, down to the last detail, partially hidden by lush greenery. Striding purposefully, never averting her gaze, she quickly closes the distance and reaches out to carefully pick up the stunning exotic beauty.

The moment her hands grasp the cool clay pot, her fingers wrapping securely around the base, two larger and very familiar hands come to rest on top of hers. Her partner has suddenly materialized out of nowhere after seemingly becoming lost in the labyrinth of the greenhouse as soon as they arrived.

He's standing just a bit too close, his strong chest brushing against her back as her body is encircled by his arms. The touch of his skin on hers has her heart racing and she nearly jumps when his scruff tickles her ear as he peers over her shoulder. If she thought she was a hot mess before he snuck up behind her, she's bordering on a blazing disaster as she turns her head and glances up, meeting his gaze.

Before she can even think of wiggling out of his arms and putting some space between them, his expression changes and his eyes take on that teasing gleam she knows so well. Tightening his grip on her hands, and thus the pottery that contains her precious flower, Deeks playfully pleads with her, "Please don't do this, Kens."

She huffs out a breath and tears her eyes from his. "You're being a bit dramatic, don't you think Deeks?"

"Given your horticulture history?"

She casts a glare at him, but he simply smirks back at her. "I'm just trying to save you from the inevitable heartbreak that'll come from killing yet another plant, especially an orchid." And then his smirk is replaced by a soft smile as he continues, "I know how much you love them."

She sighs and relaxes into him, resting against his chest without even realizing what she's doing as she looks wistfully at the flower. "But I really want one; this one." She had searched almost the entire greenhouse looking for this particular orchid. With it's pure white petals and a deep purple center, it's perfectly elegant and exquisite. And bold.

She knows full well her reputation for being a plant-killer. Honestly, it's well deserved since even a cactus can't escape her black thumb. But she's determined to succeed with this orchid; she _will _keep it alive, dammit.

"Then let me help you." His breath is warm against her neck, startling her as she suddenly realizes how intimate this moment has become. Shrugging out of his arms, breaking the contact of his hands on hers, she clears her throat and takes a few steps forward before turning around.

While her heart aches to walk directly back into his strong arms, she can't help but feel they've broken some kind of unspoken rule, crossed another undefined boundary that seemingly always exists between them. And it hurts more than she wants to admit.

Shoving down the unwelcome feelings, she turns to face him. Lifting an eyebrow, she asks, "What are you proposing?"

His lips twitch into a sly grin at the choice of her words and she rolls her eyes, "About the orchid, Deeks."

"Like I said, let me help you. We can raise it together."

"It's not a puppy, Deeks."

"Well, we already share Monty. C'mon, you know you're his mommy, Kens."

She smiles because yes, she can admit to loving that scruffy mutt. He has a dog bed at her place and she impatiently takes him for ridiculously long walks in the evenings. But she also loves when he curls up next to her on the couch, rolling over onto his back so she can scratch his belly.

"We can keep the orchid at your place but I'll remember to water it and make sure it's getting the recommended amount of sunlight."

"So what will I do?"

"You can talk to it, shower it with love and affection. Just like you do with Monty."

She stares at him for a minute, studying his eyes. Agreeing to this feels like they're making some kind of commitment, at least to her. And she wonders if he senses this, too. But she doesn't detect any hesitation or nervousness from him so maybe she's just blowing this all out of proportion. It _is_ just an orchid after all.

Nodding her head once in agreement and offering an "okay," she tries to stop her heart from fluttering away when a bright smile crosses his face and reaches his eyes, making them sparkle under the natural sunlight streaming in through the opaque ceiling.

Needing to distract herself, she cradles the clay pot closer to her body and quickly scans the room for the exit. Spotting the sign in the distance, she tips her head in that direction saying, "Let's go. I feel gross and just want to get home and take a shower."

"I can help with that, too," Deeks offers as she's turning to make her way to the exit.

Glancing over her shoulder, holding his gaze, she answers firmly, "Don't make promises you're not ready to keep, Deeks."

And as she walks toward the front of the greenhouse to pay for her, make that _their_ new orchid, she can feel the heat of his gaze following her. She doesn't know how much longer they can continue to play this game. Maybe it's time to throw all the chips on the table and call his bluff. Maybe it's finally time to go All In.


	3. Five Years

A Densi Day story dedicated to Aprylynn in celebration of her birthday. :D

FYI, I would give this chapter a strong "T" rating. I don't own the show or the characters.

* * *

Is it possible to have an out-of-body experience while dreaming? Deeks thinks it must be, because it's the only explanation he can come with with for the slightly creepy outsider's view he's currently having on his own dream.

Jason Wyler is at the back of the Blood &amp; Guts Warriors gym, practicing his moves, beating on a heavy bag, all the while staying observant of his surroundings. Voyeur-esque Deeks, however, is watching the front of the gym, waiting for certain gorgeous brunette, hair down and wavy, bag across the shoulders, to appear at the top of the stairs.

But Tracy never shows; instead, Danny Zuna struts into the gym, exchanging fist bumps with his fellow former marines/drug ring buddies. _What the hell?_ No, no, no. He's supposed to be dead. _Wait_; Deeks has a fleeting question as to whether it's appropriate to wish a dead guy stayed dead in your alternative universe dream.

Ultimately he doesn't know, nor does he really care at this point, because if Danny Zuna isn't dead, then there is no murder of a former marine for NCIS to investigate. No reason for Tracy, aka Badass Blye, his Kensalina, to make her appearance and forever alter his life. And there's no reason for Hetty Lange to offer Marty Deeks a liaison position with the Office of Special Projects.

* * *

Waking with a start, Deeks blinks his eyes rapidly several times in an attempt to determine where he is (and quite possibly which universe). The room is mostly dark, which doesn't help things, but then he picks up on a familiar and oddly comforting sound. He doesn't need to see her to know the soft piglet snort-snores are coming from his sleeping companion, his partner, his girlfriend. His everything. He smirks and shakes his head; god, she's adorable.

Scrubbing a hand across his face, he angles his head to check the clock. It's still early, but there's no chance he'll be able to get back to sleep now. _Well that was interesting_. God knows he's experienced his fair share of "what if" dreams over the years; dreams that would cause him to consider where and who he'd be if different choices had been made along the way.

But this particular dream is probably the most shocking he's experienced in quite awhile, simply because a life different than what he lives now, most importantly a life without Kensi, just isn't an option.

As he lies in bed next to her, listening to her steady breathing, he can't help but question if it was fate that brought them together that day; a confluence of seemingly unrelated events all converging together to ensure Tracy met Jason, that Kensi Blye met Marty Deeks.

He doesn't quite know if he believes in fate, let alone a higher power. Although he supposes the omnipotent force otherwise known as Henrietta Lange would have eventually ensured he met her little band of misfits, especially Kensi.

Fate. Omnipotent forces. An all-knowing Universe. He even rolls his eyes at himself. "Christ," he mutters and then nearly snorts at the irony of his particular word choice. He really needs to put a stop to this train of thought. He can actually picture Kensi's reaction to his bizarre philosophical musings.

And as if on cue, Kensi stretches next to him, hooking one of her long legs over his while wrapping an arm around his chest. Pulling herself closer to him, she molds her body to his side, shifting and shuffling until she's comfortably settled against him.

Nuzzling her face into his neck, she mumbles sleepily, "I can hear you thinking."

"Mmm, sorry I woke you," he whispers back as he wraps his arm around her body and begins to lazily skim his fingers up and down her side.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Fate, universal forces determining your life's path, that sorta thing."

"Oh god, you're getting all philosophical on me," she groans against his skin. "It's way too early for this."

He smiles at her expected reaction while squirming a bit at the tickling sensation of her voice and lips on his neck. "Yeah, yeah I know, it creeps you out."

"When you're rambling on about death and the end of the world, yes." She lifts her head and in the dim light that's beginning to filter through the curtains, he can just make out her eyes staring back at him. "But when you're talking about us, about Tracy meeting Jason…"

"So you _do_ know what today is," he interrupts, sounding a bit more surprised than he probably should.

"Of course I do." Her voice is still raspy from sleep (and sexy as hell), but she's clearly more awake now as she shifts even closer to him, pressing her breasts against his side. Her fingers graze across his bare chest as her mouth presses open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and up his neck.

His breath hitches when her tongue flicks out to tickle his earlobe and in that same sexy voice she asks, "You think I'd forget?"

"You uh… you don't really have the best track record when it comes to remembering important dates," he manages to stammer out.

Deeks immediately cringes, realizing that probably wasn't the smartest thing to say, though in his defense he was very distracted. Still, he yelps when she bites down on his earlobe. "Ow! Really?"

"What's the matter? I seem to remember you saying how much you liked it a couple of weeks ago…" She's attempting to sound innocent, but he knows her better than that.

"Right... Not really the same thing. At all. But I'll let you kiss it all better."

Kensi huffs in response but quickly leans in to place a soft kiss to his ear, letting her lips linger a moment before shifting to rest her head on his chest, settling against him once again.

As the energy of the moment ebbs, Deeks brings his hand up to thread his fingers through her hair. He's still curious to hear her thoughts about this specific day. Clearing his throat, he asks quietly, "Do you ever wonder if we would have found each other another way, another time or place if you hadn't walked into that gym, if our cases hadn't intersected?"

When she doesn't answer right away he knows she's weighing her response. Eventually she replies, "I honestly don't know. I do know Hetty had her eye on you for awhile, so the chances are pretty high that we would have eventually met." She cranes her neck to look at him, "You know Hetty; she always gets her man."

"As do you apparently," he grins down at her and is rewarded with a playful eye roll. "So you don't think it was fate? It wasn't universal cosmic forces conspiring to bring us together, an all-knowing creator matching up two perfectly imperfect puzzle pieces…"

His ramblings are silenced by Kensi as she places a finger on his lips, "Alright Professor Deeks, that's enough deep thoughts for the morning."

_Professor Deeks?_ He raises his eyebrows at her, ready to tease her about being hot for teacher when her lips come crashing down on his, kissing him soundly and taking away his ability to speak. He smirks against her lips; she knows him so well.

When she pulls back her fingers begin to trail down his chest, tracing a path to where the sheet is gathered low on his hips. There's a sly smile on her lips as she casually asks, "Do you happen to know the traditional gift for celebrating a five year anniversary?"

He actually has no clue, but as her fingers continue their path, dipping under the sheet and the waistband of his boxers, he's absolutely excited to find out. And then he gasps, sucking in a breath as her fingers wrap around him, gripping him expertly.

His brain somehow manages to maintain some function and he starts to answer her, "No, _Wikipedia_, I don't…" But he can't stop the groan that escapes his throat as her hand begins to stroke him, slowly, deliberately, teasingly.

She's watching him intently, the sly smile still in place, eyes burning with desire. "Kens…" He's not interested in playing a guessing game now, especially when she speeds up her movements, rapidly taking him from aroused to nearly ready in record time. His eyes drift shut even as he attempts to concentrate on her words.

"It's wood." She states effortlessly, although he can hear the amusement in her voice.

He snorts, "How appropriate."

"I thought so," she murmurs back in a low voice.

And then just as quickly as this whole thing started, she lets go of him. His eyes fly open immediately, searching for her, half expecting to find her standing next to the bed with a wicked grin on her face. She wouldn't be that evil, would she?

But when his gaze finds her again she's still on the bed next to him, working on shimmying out of her boy shorts before hastily removing her tank top. Once perfectly naked, she slides over to him and yanks on his boxers, pulling them off and tossing them somewhere in the mess of her bedroom.

Deeks watches her intently, completely mesmerized as Kensi slowly crawls up his body. Her eyes lock with his as she dips her head, licking the tip of him just once before moving a little further up to finally straddle his hips. "Happy Anniversary," she whispers with a smile before leaning down to rest her forehead against his.

And as Deeks wraps his arms around her, and brings their lips together, the why and how of their first meeting no longer matters. What truly matters he thinks, as Kensi shifts above him and then lowers herself down onto him, is that they're here, now, together.

Five years after Tracy met Jason there are no "what if's." Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks are exactly where they're supposed to be.


	4. Touch

_This may or may not be a commentary on the state of the current Densi relationship on screen. It's also something that apparently bothered me enough to write about it (and after going MONTHS without writing anything, I guess that's saying something). Mid-episode tag to Kolchek, A. 6x23._

* * *

Touch

A surprisingly sharp pang of annoyance strikes Kensi hard as Deeks' hand drops off her shoulder at the exact moment they walk through the doors of the Mission. They'd just arrived at OSP, having been driven back from the scene of the earlier accident by a member of the OSP motor pool; her car was now most definitely out of commission.

Her annoyance isn't directed at the suspect (though, did he _really_ need to ram her precious SRX in an attempt to evade them?). It isn't directed at Deeks either, who had up until that moment been gently massaging her shoulder and neck muscles, attempting to combat the inevitable tightness and ache that would most likely affect her for a few days. _Whiplash can be such a bitch._

No, the annoyance is mostly aimed at herself (and if she's honest, maybe a bit at their status as work partners first and more-than-partners second). After committing to All In, they had mutually decided to keep their relationship quiet, wanting to prove to themselves their ability to maintain their professional partnership while being "more than."

Of course they also wanted to prove themselves to their fellow agents and co-workers. And yes, they both feared potential repercussions from Hetty and Granger. And while both would absolutely choose the other over the partnership if their hands were forced, they didn't necessarily want to offer up that option to their bosses on a silver platter.

So as much as it pains her at times (because she has to admit that sneaking into the burn room with Deeks definitely holds a certain appeal), she had proposed the idea of physical distance, maintaining a professional front during work hours. And while Deeks might have asked her to clarify what qualified as inappropriate touching by_ thoroughly touching her all over, _ultimately he had agreed to her plan, understanding her reason for it without even needing the explanation.

And maybe this has more to do with the dull ache that's steadily increasing to throbbing pain (which is going to require at least a few pain pills), but she's feeling just a bit bitter that the A-team partnership has probably shown more public affection for each other over the course of one case than she and Deeks have shown in the many months since Christmas. _Do they even realize how married they are?_

She's well aware she used to touch Deeks much more than she does now, and it wasn't even always strictly platonic or professional either (smacking his ass on occasion comes to mind rather quickly). But she's been so careful to maintain her distance, to refrain from simply laying a hand on his arm to get his attention (nothing inappropriate there) or grabbing his face and kissing the breath out of him for no reason (definitely boundary-crossing material).

But all she desperately wants right now is for Deeks to keep massaging her muscles with his warm, comforting hands. Is it really too much to ask? Is it really all that inappropriate? They were in a damn car accident, with her on the receiving end of the worst of it. There's real physical and tangible reasons for Deeks to touch her. And would anyone really bat an eye. Everyone apparently already knows of their relationship. So what's the big fucking deal?

And with that last agitating thought, as she and Deeks stop to receive the latest sit-rep, Kensi reaches for Deeks hand. Giving it a quick reassuring squeeze, she lifts their joined hands to her shoulder and then lets go, leaving his hand in place. She senses him tense just a bit, shuffle his feet, but then he almost immediately begins to knead the tight muscles. And as she melts into his touch, she can't be bothered by any curious or disapproving stares directed their way. Because the relief that sweeps over her far outweighs any of her previous concerns.

And it turns out she had no need to worry; the only looks they receive are small smiles at seeing the partners _in everything_ finally letting down their guard, if even for a just a moment.

* * *

A/N: Just a short drabble this time. I've been trying to get back into writing but I've been severely lacking inspiration. Thank you to everyone who has encouraged me!


End file.
